


The Pets of Master Schuester

by GleefulSunflower



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Cages, Chastity Device, Collars, Discipline, Dom/sub, Drug Abuse, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Handcuffs, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, No Safeword, Pet Names, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tit Torture, Training, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Whipping, i'm sure more tags will be added at a later date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulSunflower/pseuds/GleefulSunflower
Summary: In an AU world where being in a d/s or master/slave relationship is open in public and encouraged by certain people – Will Schuester is there to train those who are problematic. Although in the sub’s eye, they are fine and don’t need to be taught by an older man on how to act properly.





	1. Introduction to Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: - In an AU world where being in a d/s or master/slave relationship is open in public and encouraged by certain people – Will Schuester is there to train those who are problematic. Although in the sub’s eye, they are fine and don’t need to be taught by an older man on how to act properly.
> 
> Note and warning: This fic contains mature themes including non-con, dub-con, possible extreme kinks, possible homophobia, biphobia etc. Also any canon male or females used in this fic are all over 18 to save me a headache.
> 
> I do not share the views of this AU Will, it is just fanfic (which I also roleplay in a 1x1 on Tumblr). If you wish to have more chapters, then give kudos and/or review.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fabray family feel they can't handle Quinn anymore and so give her to Will Schuester to train.

Will looked around his house smiling, everything was set up for the arrival of the girl who was going to become his new pet, even the house had been made more secure since the lace incident. Negotiations had been taking place for a few weeks now due to the parents of this new pet wanted to make sure they had the best master for their daughter. Will had even managed to increase his fee because of the things they requested he would do to her.

To understand what Will’s job was, you have to go back twenty years. In Ohio it had been legal to take sex slaves for various reasons for that long now, as long as they were over fifteen and he could treat them how he liked. Of course there were objections, but people went with it. They even brought their slaves or subs or whatever the master wanted to call them, into work.

These slaves which he worked with could be troublemakers or those with desires that the public or the parents of the person felt were wrong. They could be sent to someone who was a master and change their ways. It was very common for people to show off their subs, pets or whatever you wanted to call them in public. Hell he saw a male slave get punished in front of the police station just this morning. It was quite erotic actually and gave Will ideas for future things he could do to his pets.

It was not the first time that Will had done these things, in the past he’d been made by various parents or guardians to force their son, daughter or whoever else they were to not be gay, transgender or a drug addict. It was complicated and sometimes Will actually refused because how could he change someone’s feelings towards their gender? Sexuality maybe but it was still a nightmare situation. Will found his best method for reconditioning was for them to be humiliated, to break down their troublesome streak (or anything else that caused them to rebel against his system).

Will had recently had a big pay rise and a family member also passed away who left him this big house, which was perfect to train subs or slaves. Especially with added features Will put in for various situations that may or may not happen. Now he just had to wait for this person to arrive and make sure the cleaning staff left so they would not be disturbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an AU world where being in a d/s or master/slave relationship is open in public and encouraged by certain people – Will Schuester is there to train those who are problematic. Although in the sub’s eye, they are fine and don’t need to be taught by an older man on how to act properly.

Quinn Fabray hadn’t meant to get caught. If she hadn’t been so distracted by her boyfriend’s gaze and the way his hands slid up her shirt, then she would have made the rational decision to not commit a sexual act on the couch in the living room, where her mother and father entered moments later. From the moment she heard her father cough out, getting there attention, she knew she was in a whole lot of trouble. However, she hadn’t expected for her parents to give her to somebody, to straighten her out. Quinn had gotten into trouble before, over making out and stealing kisses in their pool, while wearing a bikini that her father deemed inappropriate. Although it barely was, so it was all building up to this. She told them was still a virgin, but that was lost on her parent’s ears. Quinn however hadn’t told them she had also been taking drugs that some boys had given her. It wasn’t much but enough for her to want more.

She cried, begged and pleaded, but Russell & Judy Fabray were firm in their responses. When crying to them and begging to them was clearly having no affect, she knew her fate was pretty much sealed. All because she’d decided to give a boy a blow job. Her parents had not let her go anyway near the boy after that day, and even in the school hallway, she could barely mutter out an explanation to him, before a teacher that was fully aware of what was going on, dragged her away from him. Her next stop, was the office of her headteacher. She couldn’t help but bawl to him, confessing that she had done something wrong but she didn’t want to go to a stranger, she didn’t want to be given way. She was terrified.

Quinn was shaken out of her thoughts by her father pulling her out of the car and moving up the driveway, one hand around her wrist and the other hand holding her small bag. Judy didn’t even move from the car, not wanting to view the ordeal that was going to happen when Quinn realized who she would be going to. The door was answered by a lady who smiled at her father and told them to wait in the hall and sit down and then she herself left the house as requested by Will.

Quinn waited until her father sat and she slowly sank onto a chair, tugging at the hem of her summer dress nervously, staring at the carpet. Dread was building in her stomach and she jumped as she heard a new set of footsteps. “Nice to see you, Will.” The words shocked her to the core, and her head snapped up straight away, a gasp escaping her as she realized the man who was in front of her. The man she had trusted for a few years, and who had told her everything was going to be okay, had snatched her up. She didn’t know what to think or do, her fear building up, but she tried desperately to keep it off her face, knowing her emotional eyes would betray her. ”No D-Daddy, you can’t give me to my headteacher.” She protested in a quivering voice, reaching out to pull at her dad’s hand. ”Please.”

Will could hear that the housekeeper had opened the door to Russell and his daughter, Quinn Fabray. They were waiting downstairs patiently, at least Quinn’s father was, Russell’s daughter, who now belonged to him was crying and looking like a poor excuse of a woman. Will looked at himself in the mirror and made sure he looked like a master, someone respectable that showed he was in power now. Was wearing all black, including a black tight top to show his muscles and that he was prepared if Quinn was to struggle at all. Will then wore a black leather jacket.

Coming into the reception room where the two were sat, he ignored Quinn and went straight to Russell to smile and shake his hand. “Hello there Russell, thank you for agreeing to this. I will make sure your daughter is trained the right way. Remember it’s not you or your wife’s fault for how she turned out, some girls need to be trained in respect and shown what happens when they become a slut like your daughter has become.” Will of course liked to throw around words like “slut” because the parents needed to hear it and it made the sex slave know their place. He would of course not use those words to someone who was of a certain standard.

Just then, before Russell could respond, Quinn grabbed at her father’s hand trying to beg for forgiveness. Will reacted quickly and shoved Quinn to the ground, but not enough to hurt her. He looked down on her. “You young lady…you don’t even deserve young lady, but as your father is here, he deserves my respect. Anyway, don’t touch him. You are only to touch me or others with my permission. You belong to me, now go into the corner and look at the wall with hands on your head.“ Will made sure he looked in Quinn’s eye with a serious expression. She was also sweating slightly and he had a feeling there was more to it than just having sexual relations with people. He could tell from the eyes even. So, he’d also have to deal with drug withdrawal…great.

Straightening himself up, Will went back to Russell. “My apologies for that. Would you like to stay and watch me punish your daughter, or would you just like the weekly reports? Be aware if you stay she will be stripped, those clothes are not worthy of her right now.“ Will could hear some light crying in the background but they both ignored it. ”I won’t stay. Her mother is waiting in the car, and it’s best I head off with her. Although she desperately needs to be trained, her mother is still a little upset, like most tend to be in this kind of situation.” Russell stood up. ”Weekly reports, plus I’d like an update tonight, just to see if you’ve got a handle on her after I’ve left.” He shook his hands, before looking towards his daughter in disgust.


	3. Three Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will asks Quinn to take off her clothes and gives her three options for what she can do next.

Will nodded at Russell’s request and shook his hands. “Of course, due to what may happen tonight, I might give you the report while you’re asleep or early morning. We have a lot of work to get through. Your daughter needs to know the rules and what I expect of her. “With that he let Russell out of the house and made sure any of his staff were gone. They knew what to expect of training girls like Quinn and they didn’t question him. They were forced to sign a contract anyway, it included to only speak highly of how Will dealt with those who were in his care and how they went from those who were disobedient, to a person who became submissive, willing and someone to be proud of.

Closing the door, he got a glass of water and put it on the side, he then walked over to Quinn, grabbing her ass and breasts under her clothes. “This is what you want to happen to you isn’t it Quinn? Because this is what will happen in public if you continue your ways. You’ll become a common whore and people will buy you for $10 on a corner. You won’t even get the best drug high from it. Yes I know about the drugs – your body is screaming drug withdrawal right now.“ He slapped her ass. “Turn around and face me and I will explain what will happen. However, before that you must take off everything you are wearing. These clothes and jewellery are not suitable for a slave like you. Be quick otherwise i’ll throw that water in your face and you’ll be cold all night.“ With that Will got a see through plastic bag which had Quinn’s name on and waited for the girl to put her belongings in it. Just like a prisoner would need to put their items in a bag before they went to serve time. Will stood back and waited for Quinn to do as he requested, but she just looked at him like a lost puppy with tears down her face.

Quinn gasped loudly as his large hands grabbed at her body, wincing as his fingers dug into her delicate skin. ‘’P-people will not buy me.’’ She protested at the thought, let alone at the fact that it was only $10, just before she let out a squeak as his hand came in contact with her ass, jumping away a little. It took a lot of courage to turn around and face him, but what she was about to do, took a lot more courage then she thought she had at this moment. Quinn took her flats off first and then moved to her necklace slowly, wanting to keep as covered up, for as long as possible, even though she knew she’d be bare soon enough.

Her cardigan came off next, before she slowly gripped the bottom of her dress. Quinn lifted it over her head with a swift movement, leaving in her rose pink bra and lace panties, trembling. She dropped the dress to the floor before glancing up at him again, fearfully. One arm on the front of her chest, the other one snaking behind her to struggle with the clasp, it came undone and she slipped out of it, all while struggling to keep one arm around her soft pale skin. Quinn just stood there, trying to hide her chest while trembling at the thought of taking her panties off. ‘’Isn’t this enough?’ She croaked out. Quinn also thought about if she was to suffer without any drugs while here. “You’re not going to make me go cold turkey are you? I tried once before and couldn’t stand it.”

Will laughed and raised his eyes. “Of course people would pay a whore for as little as $10, at least those who go looking on the streets for girls who probably have STD’s and are desperate for money. They won’t care how much they sell their body for.“ He grabbed a chair and waited impatiently for Quinn to remove all her items of clothing. “They probably started out as a girl like you who teased boys and made her parents disappointed in them. I mean think of the shame you’ve brought on your family at the moment. Your father is a repsectful man and i’m sure your mother is respected too. It’s why they sent you to me. To give their daughter some form of dignity and make her the best a person can be. Of course you won’t be going to Yale like I heard you wanted to go to, but you’ll be going somewhere that isn’t in a car of a dirty man if you follow my directions.” 

Will stood up and sighed at how disrespectful his slave was being, he went to the side and got some scissors from the draw. “Stop being a bitch here Quinn, though you don’t deserve being called your real name.“ He went and ripped Quinn’s hand away from hiding her breasts so that her bra fell down and then used the scissors he was holding to cut the rest of her underwear, making them fall down to the ground also. She was now naked in front of him. He slapped her breasts and pinched her nipples so they would hurt. “Now don’t hide these pretty things from me ever again. You do as I request.“

He thought of what he should do and smiled. “Now kneel and I will give you three options of what you can do right now. I never usually give three options but you are new. First option is you take out my cock and give me a blow job and I will come on your body.“ He could see Quinn shedding tears and so Will wiped them away and started to play with her nipples. “Second option is I make you masturbate right in front of me on the floor until I am satisfied, you will be using a vibrator to do so also, just so I know for sure you’ll orgasm. “Will stopped touching her now and went over the couch which could become larger and be a special bed, he stroked it. “Third option is we get over that and I have sex with you so your virginity is taken now and not later, oh and there will be a later. You now have thirty seconds to make a decision. “Will looked at his watch and timed her. “Oh and by the way when it comes to drug withdrawal, I’m not that evil. You will get a small amount later, but only enough for you to deal with going without over the time you are with me. Think of it as a reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the views, kudos and bookmarks to this work. I know there was a delay but life happened. Next chapter won't be so long to publish. If you would like something to happen to Quinn, respond in comments.


End file.
